Dissension of Want and Desire
by Nemesis121
Summary: This takes place right after Halt tells Will about his father...Could halt have lied to Will about any of it? Rated M for a good reason and later chapters... Will/Halt *disclaimer* I don't own any of the ranger apprentices books
1. Chapter 1

"Halt..." Will's voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, will? What is it?" Halt said turning from his place on the bed to his small apprentice, concern coloring his face as the boy began to shake.

"Have... have you ever been in love, Halt?" Color instantly rose into his cheeks at his boldness, if he had been told that he would be asking a question like that to Halt, he never would have believed it and yet...

"Yes... once... They died though..." Halt said staring unseeing into the crackling flames in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, Halt... who was it? If I may know..." His eyes, which had been staring at his feet, flickered to see Halts closed expression.

"Sit here by me, Will..." He moved till he was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Will facing him.

"If I tell you... you must promise to not think at me any differently then you are now... Do you understand?" Halts burning, storm grey eyes stared Will down.

"I promise, Halt... how could I look at you differently... you are my hero..." He smiled shyly, averting his eyes.

"Your father... I was in love with your father, Will... It was right before the Battle... He knew he would die saving my life... and he told me to find you and take care of you... and I kept my promise..." Halts eyes where glistening with unshed tears. All Will could do was look at his master in dumbstruck bewilderment.

"My father... you... you like men?" Will said, unconsciously leaning forward towards Halt.

"I have not lain with a man since then, Will... I believe my ability to love romantically died with him and--" Halt was cut off because Will had closed the gapes between their lips and was boring down through the older Ranger's mental defenses. Halt could feel Will's tongue running along his lower lip. Will wasn't particularly sure what made him do it... but he felt instantly calm and safe, he pressed deeper into the kiss. Will's arms moving slowly to wrap around Halt's neck. Will's legs straddling Halts cross-legged position. Halt surrendered immediately to the boy's soft, tender touch. Halt slid his hands over Will's sides, then he rolled roughly and scrambled back a few pace.

"We can't do this, Will... if someone found out..." Halt said, panting hard, his heavy erection straining against the confines of his pants. He met Will's eyes and almost flung himself at the boy, wanting to pleasure till he screamed with pleasure... but he want Will to make the first move, he waited... hoping... pray that Will would...


	2. Chapter 2

_***Disclaimer:**____I don't own anything to do with the Ranger's Apprentice Series... *_

(_Italics = Character thoughts)_

Will was panting a bit; he looked his teacher up and down, thinking about what he was feeling

_What is this feeling... I never felt this way for Horace or George... let alone any man... but Halt... he makes me feel things I never thought possible..._

Will moved swiftly across the room and forced Halt against the wall, his hand slipping into the Senior Rangers pants, closing his hand around his surprisingly hefty cock.

"I want you, Halt... More then anything, it burns through my whole body... specially when you give me that one smile when I have done something well, the nod you gave me after the boar hunt... I think I have wanted you since the first day we started working together... please Halt, give me... no... Give us this chance..." A low moan escaped Halt's lips as Will's small hand closed around him.

"Will... I've wanted you too but... if someone were to find out... we both could be thrown out of the Ranger Corps... our age differences, Will... it's just too much..." Halt said quietly into Will's ears. Will moved his hand up and down on Halt's cock, hard and swift. Halt hissed at the friction Will's hand made, shoving the small boy way towards the bed.

"Take off your shirt..." Halt's voice was gruff and low as he prowled around the cabin, closing all the shutters and latching the door firmly. Will's breath became faster as he stripped his shirt over his head, his back pressed against the wall as he watched Halt's panther like body move around. Halt slowly turned towards Will and he pulled his own shirt over his head, Will gasped as he saw that despite Halt's age he had rock hard abs, no hairs on his chest. Will licked his lips and flung himself off the bed and they crashed their lips together, moaning and panting, Halts began to touch Will's smaller cock with strong sure strokes. Will's tongue dived into the older rangers mouth, lips moving faster and faster, the room a frenzy of tongues, heated flesh and panting.

"Halt... I feel like I'm going to explode, I need to..." Will's voice a ragged pant and moan.

"God.... Will you are amazing, I want you to cum... just let—" He froze, a streak across the room as he gathered their clothes.

"Someone's coming, get dressed, act normal, remember no one can know..." Halt said his eyes like burning orbs in his now closed face. Will on the other hand was a ball of nerves shaking, with his heart thudding in his chest, his eyes on the door, waiting, wondering who the hell it was... at a time like this...


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer**–I don't own any of the Ranger books or people. _Italics = People thoughts *_

_**WARNING:**__ May include language.... don't say I didn't warn you..._

* * *

Will felt as if he was on pins and needles...

_Who the freakin' hell... AHHHHHHHH Dammit! I was finally feeling the most joy I have ever had in my life..._

Halt plucked a map off the wall and began to make marks on it, like he had been doing this for hours. Will began cleaning the room and straightening the bed sheet, starting to polish the already spotless pots and pans.

"Halt? Are you in there, Halt... I know you don't want to talk with me but it's of the utmost importance." Will actually looked at Halt to see if he was talking, the voice that had spoken sounded exactly like Halt. Halts eyes fastened on the door as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"What the hell do you want, Ferris?" Halt's voice a minute ago sweet and loving, was now cold and harsh enough to make Will's heart stop for a good 10 seconds. A fist began to pound on the door.

"Halt, my brother.... let me explain.... please!" The Halt sound alike voice came again

Halt shoved himself away from the table and stomped to the door, a rare event for Halt who was always quite and stealthy. He threw open the door and glared at the person in the doorway, hand raised to pound again, his hood totally obscuring his face.

"What is your business here, Ferris? I have a feeling it has nothing to do with brotherly love." Halt's gruff voice cutting through the air. Will was at a lose; he looked on in interest as he looked into the face of the man named, Ferris.

"Will... this is my twin brother... King Ferris of Clonmel." Halt moved till he stood next to Will, a comforting hand coming down on Will's shoulder. Ferris threw off his cloak and revealed his face, Will took in his breath swiftly; they were exactly the same. It totally threw Will off, he tried to find a key difference and saw that their eye color were blissfully different.

"You do know that Gilian went to my fief to police some of my subjects... he went into a particularly nasty area... and I haven't heard from him since... he needs help... I would put my own men on the search but..." Ferris said, meeting Halt's glacier cold eyes.

"But they have the full time job of protecting your dainty arse." Halt said chillingly.

"That's besides the point, Halt! Your beloved apprentice is MIA and you standing here arguing with me... If I didn't know better already I would think that you didn't care at all." Ferris folded his arms across his chest and plant his feet; much like Halt did when he was trying to emphasize a point. Halt took a threatening step forward as Ferris suggested something as horrible as him not caring for his former apprentice.

"I'd watch your step, brother... you're a long way from home... there are many times where you could disappear and no one would be able to find the remains of your rotting corpse along the way from here to there."

_God... talk about brotherly love... but this is horrible timing for Gilian... if only he knew just what his MIA status is doing to my life. _ Will thought to himself.

"Get out of my house, Ferris... go see the Baron... I'm sure he'll want to know the circumstances while we're away." Halt slammed the door on his brother, latched it and held his arms out to Will. The small boy instantly wrapped his arms around his teacher, pulling them both toward the bed. Once there, Halt positioned himself till he could spoon Will. They lay there in each others arms, saying sweet words to one another till they fell asleep as one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own the characters or the books, just the plot of this story... Rated M for sexual content and language... you've been warned! Now ENJOY!**_

"Will... it's time to get moving, Gilian is in danger." Halts soft voice said, shaking Will from his slumber.

Will sat up and smiled at Halt, Halt couldn't resist giving the small Ranger a kiss. Will however wasn't going to have any small taste; he kicked his leg out of the blankets and encircled Halt's waist with them, bringing their lower halves flush with one another. Halt's hand roamed over Will's slighter body frame, as his tongue pressed between his lips, their tongues twining together.

Halt pulled away suddenly, disentangling their limbs and taking a few steps back.

"Will, now is not the time, we must get going... Gilian's life is in jeopardy, the horses are ready to go, and we just need to get moving, alright Will?" Halt said holding his hand out, Will jumped out of bed and began throwing on clothes and running around the room. Halt's thin but sturdy arm caught Will around the waist; then the Senior Ranger, picked Will up in his arms and carried him to Tug and settled him on the small horses back, who neighed happily at the sight of his young master. Halt gracefully jumped onto his horses back and turned him toward his brother, King Ferris's fief. After about 4 hours of the Rangers forced march, Halt stopped them saying that it was a good time to stop and regroup and figure out a plan of action.

"Halt? How do you plan on finding Gilian? We haven heard a word from him for over 3 months... and he is the best Ranger at unseen movement. We can't really go up to some random people and ask about him... it would blow his cover." Will said softly, his worry apparent on his face for his friend.

"It makes me so happy Will that your not asking useless questions anymore. I agree with you in the fact that if we ask the _wrong_ people that it could blow his cover... but we just need to be careful where we get the information... and if you'll let me handle that part that would be wonderful." Halt said giving Will a small grin.


	5. Chapter 5

_***DISCLAIMER **__– I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE RANGER SERIES...'CEPT THIS STORY...*_

_A/N: SORRY EVERYONE! You cant go and hang me yet... he's the next part you've been waiting for... sorry for the abrupt end... I'll start writing the next part as soon as I can_

_ Yours, _

_ Nemesis121_

_**Rated M... man/man, you've been warned...**_

Will nodded, scooting closer to the Ranger, reached behind him to pull out a map of Ferris's fief. Will rolled it out then put rocks on the corners to keep it from rolling up.

"I think our best plan of action is to ask around the village to see if there has been a heightened amount of crime in any specific areas over the last month or two... because knowing my brother, Gillian has been gone a lot longer then a week or so." Halt said drawing a circle around the fief's small village.

"Halt... this seems very unlike Gillian to just disappear. I mean, he would have gotten word to us somehow you'd think knowing his normal concern to keep us informed of what's going on. Halt, if you don't mind me asking... why do you hate your brother so much?" Will asked quietly moving down to where he sat facing Halt from the ground whereas Halt was sitting on a log. Will prayed he was not overstepping his newfound footing with the older Ranger. Halt however smiled at Will's shy cast down expression.

"It's a simple tale, Will... He wants me to take my "rightful" place as prince or King when he dies because he has long since lost the ability to father children. I have refused him constantly... he simply won't take no for an answer but I have my duties here and someone I care deeply about that I would have to leave." He took Will's chin in his fingers and pulled until they were looking at one another, then he leaned down and kissed Will as if they had all of time. Tug dragged his hoof on the ground sharply, tossing his head silently. Will and Halt instantly separated and listened. Then they heard voices coming through the trees.

"...500 silver pieces if we take the small one alive, 350 if the little runts dead. Then the old man will be even easier to capture and bring to the boss after both of his apprentices are killed in front of his eyes, while he's helpless to save them." There was joined laughter and what seemed to sound like a slap on the back. Will meet Halt's eyes sharply, pain in both their faces, Halt took Will's hand, squeezing tightly before waiting quietly for the group to pass but they seemed to have stopped and the next thing they said made both Rangers strain to hear correctly.

"... know where the boss is keeping the missing Ranger?" One voice asked.

"Where else do you hide prisoners? In the castle dungeons, dumb-ass..." Another voice shouted, followed by the sound of someone getting clobbered. The unknowing party seemed to move on, but neither Halt nor Will moved for the next 30 minutes.

"This doesn't seem right, Halt. I mean really it seems like a trap to me..." Will said rubbing his hands together as if chilled, even though it was quite warm that July afternoon. Halt put his arm around his small apprentice, briefly.

"Though it doesn't make sense, Will... it is a good place to hide a Ranger." Halt said saddling up his horse, Abelard. Throwing Will his pack to put on Tug, they began to trot off to the castle.

"I suppose, but couldn't they have put a bit more thought into it. And why did those men just happen to stop within hearing distance of us. Also if their hiding him in the castle, wouldn't that mean that your brother..." Will trailed off looking at Halt, eyes widening in realization. Halt in his shock pulled hard on the lead, his mount snorted and sidestepped slightly as the bit tugged on the tender corners of his mouth. Halt patted Abelard's neck then broke into a gallop. Will raced after him and even when they were flying down the path Will could see the angry unshed tears in his masters eyes. In less than an hour, they had traveled 40 miles. Tug and Abelard had been streaked with sweat and unspeakable filth from the road. Halt and Will led the horses to a nearby stream, where the horses began to almost drain the stream in their eagerness to quench their thirst.

"Ferris... My God... I never had thought he would go this far. He will rue the day he ever called me brother." Halt said in a tone so gelid and distant that it caused Will to physically shiver and pull his mottled Ranger cloak tighter around himself.

After 2 hours of fast and hard riding, the two Rangers pulled up to King Ferris's fief, they went straight to the nearest inn and hitched Tug and Abelard outside, where the two horses fell asleep where they stood, much like flamingos but they kept all legs touching the ground, before man and boy strode into the inn and ordered a room for the two of them, the inn keeper who was a young women smiled sidelong at Will as he and his master climbed the stairs to get settled. Halt built a fire and didn't even pull up a chair, just sat on the floor looking bleakly into the flames, a closed expression on his face.

Will watched his teacher from his perched position on the bed, with worry and concern playing across his smooth features.

"Halt?" Will asked quietly, his teacher didn't respond so he got to his feet, locked the door and moved till he was kneeling behind Halt, wrapping his arms around the older man, his chin resting on his shoulder, whispering softly in Halt's ear.

"Halt? Come back to me, please... I need you..." Halt's face cleared at the sound of Will's compelling voice. He turned to catch Will's face between his hands, pulling their lips together, their tongues instantly twining together as Halt's steady hands traveled up Will's thighs, their intent and destination very clear even through Will's closed eyes, he pulled back slightly, grinning at his master, kissing him again before getting to his feet and stripping his shirt over his head, backing away slowly, turning his back to Halt before sliding his pants down and off. Looking back over his shoulder at his teacher, Halt could see Will's want and need that matched his own, he took his own shirt off and glided to stand behind Will. Halt thrust his hips forward, rubbing his hefty erection against the boy, his pants not yet discarded. Will relished the feeling of his skin causing friction with Halt's trousers, then he gasped sharply when Halt's hand enclosed his cock and started pumping it, he bent over slightly, hands gripping the edge of the bed until his knuckles turned white. Halt only put off pumping to pull off his pants and turn Will around to face him. He moved in such a way that theirs erections rubbed together. Will mouth surged up to meet Halt's own in a dizzying kiss, their tongues caressing together gently, as Halt slid to kneel in front of his pupil, looking into his eyes, glazed with passion and care.

"You must tell if you want more, alright." Halt murmured against Will's lower abdomen. The boy nodded, looking down at the man he had come to love. Halt lightly ran his finger on the underside of his swelled member, flicking his tongue against the tip before sucking on it. Halt's mind was reeling, as he tasted the sweet juices of his young love. Halt moved until Will's cock was shoved more firmly in his mouth so that he could begin to move it in and out, slowly he started, then he moved faster and rougher until the younger boy had to grab a pillow and bite into it to keep his moans quiet. Will's head was spiraling in a downward plunge as his head fell back, his fingers clenched in Halt's hair. Will drove his hips forward, in and out of Halt's willing mouth. Finally Will couldn't take it any more, he moved out of teachers mouth and pulled Halt to his feet and then onto the bed to lie beside him.

As Halt lie next to his young apprentice, he couldn't help but run his hands along his soft, bare side. Will closed his eyes as Halt caressed him gently.

"I want always to be by your side, Will. Whatever happens at the castle... know that I love you and will always find a way back to you." Will looked into his lovers face and smiled.

"I feel the exact same way, Halt." With that they drifted to sleep.


	6. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hello everyone, Nemesis121 here

I'M ALIVE!

I realize that it's been over 3 years since I last updated, and there were several reasons for this.

I got severe writers block

I had a lot of drama happen in the last 3 years, people have died that were close to me. I had a couple rather bad break up. All of which were not conductive to good creative flow

I ran out of motivation

The good news is that I will be posting another chapter today, and for those who haven't read my Dramione story: Mysterious…. Please read it and review while I write this next chapter

**What you can do as a reader for any of my stories:**

You can review my chapters, and you can leave me suggestions as to what you want to see in the stories. The lifeblood for creative flow are reviews. The more I get, the faster I will update. Simple as that.

I shall now leave you to go work on this next chapter, it will be up in several hours after this is posted.

Ever yours,

Nemesis121


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this story, or the characters, just this story line.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long everybody **

**Thanks to ****CHiKa-RoXy for the idea for this chapter!**

**Onwards with Chapter 6!**

Will was startled out of sleep by a loud thumping sound. Something was banging against the wall of his room. He sat up and reached his hand out to touch Halt, and froze. Halt was gone. Will was instantly on the alert, his body launching into motion as he pressed his back to the wall, his hand snatching his saxe knife.

He heard the thumping again and moved silently to look out the window, Tug and Abelard stood outside pawing the ground in agitation.

Will could see the whites all around their eyes as they snorted and reared. He hastened to get his and Halt's things together. Cold fear raced up his spine, the icy fingers of terror closing around his heart as his mind raced.

_What had Ferris done with Halt? They had most likely taken him to the dungeons along with Gillian._

Will gathered all their belongs which didn't amount to much; A bed roll, 2 saxe knives, their bows and collection of arrows, and a change of clothes for the both of them. Will's face was set in grim determination as he worked on Tug's and Abelard's tack and saddle. Will looked into Abelard's eyes.

"I know Halt's not here to tell you to follow me and Tug but I need you to… We need to get him back, it's going to be a fast, hard ride, are you ready?" Abelard stamped his hooves in impatience; he knew that Halt had been taken and he wanted to make the people that took him pay. Will stroked Tug's nose before jumping onto his back, wheeling him around, and sending him in a mad gallop down the road toward the castle, Abelard following quickly behind.

**In the castle's dungeon:**

Gillian stirred from his place chained against the wall as he heard the bolt sliding out of the lock, squinting against the sudden light that flooded into the chamber as two figures dragged a third person into the cell. He couldn't see the third's face but they chained him close by, so when they flopped him on his back Gillian could see the bruised face of his old mentor.

"Halt!? Wake up!" Halt stirred then bolted upright, eyes darting around wildly.

"Will! Where are-" Gillian started at the name.

"Will? Will's not here, you're in a dungeon." Halt pressed his head against the cold, filthy, stone wall.

"Good, Gillian I found you… this wasn't the rescue I had in mind." He lifted his hand, rattling the chain with a weak smile on his face. Gillian shared in the smile.

"So young Will is on his way. You don't think they'll capture him too. He is only a boy." Halt looked at Gillian in disbelief snapping at his old apprentice.

"Just a boy!? That boy helped fight against a Kalkara at the tender age of 16. He has done more than some people have that have been in the Ranger core for 20 years. And might I remind you that he is the only one that's going to get us out of this mess." Gillian was stunned; he had very rarely heard Halt lose his temper like this before. They sat in tension filled silence as the minutes ticked by.

That's all for now, winter break is coming up so I most likely won't have time to update again until late January. I'm at college and it's finals week, so be happy I'm giving you this much. Till next time!


End file.
